prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
B-Boy
| birth_place = San Diego, California | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Vista, California | billed = San Diego, California | trainer = Christopher Daniels Cory Van Kleek Kevin Quin Rich Frisk Tom Howard | debut = 2000 | retired = }} Benjamin "Benny" Cuntapay (December 29, 1978) is an American professional wrestler better known by his ring name, B–Boy. Career Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Cross-armed piledriver'' :*''Cross Special Brainbuster'' (Cross-legged fisherman buster) :*''Delikado'' (Half nelson lifted and dropped into a wheelbarrow driver) :*''Go 2 Sleep'' :*''One Hitter Quitter'' (Spinning fireman's carry dropped into a sitout facebuster) :*''Shining wizard'' :*''West Coast Cutter'' (Jumping cutter) *'Nicknames' :*"Blazin" :*"New Age Punisher" *'Tag teams and stables' :*'B-Boy' and Super Dragon (Independent, PWG) :*The Cartel - with Lil' Cholo (WSX) :*Hi-V (CZW) :*Manilla Thrillaz - with Billy Kim (Independent, UPW) :*Pandora's Box (CZW) :*Strong Style Thugs (Independent) *'Wrestlers trained' :*SoCal Crazy *'Theme music' :*“Eye of The Tiger” by Survivor (PWG) :*“Grillz” by Nelly (PWG) :*“Real Muthaphuckkin G's” by Eazy-E (CZW, IWA MS, PWG, ROH) Championships and accomplishments *'All Pro Wrestling' :*APW World Wide Internet Champion (1 time) *'Alternative Wrestling Show' :*AWS Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Lil' Cholo *'Combat Zone Wrestling' :*CZW Iron Man Champion (1 time) *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' :*JAPW Light Heavyweight Champion (1 time) :*JAPW Tag Team Champion (1 time)- with Homicide *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' :*PWG World Tag Team Champion (3 time) - with Homicide (1), Super Dragon (2) *'Ultimate Pro Wrestling' :*UPW Lightweight Champion (2 time) :*UPW Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Billy Kim External links *B-Boy profile at CAGEMATCH.net *B-Boy profile at OnlineWorldOfWrestling.com Category:American wrestlers Category:California wrestlers Category:1978 births Category:2000 debuts Category:All Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Alternative Wrestling Show current roster Category:American Luchacore alumni Category:Lucha Underground current roster Category:Battleground Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling current roster Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation current roster Category:EPIC Pro Wrestling WAR alumni Category:Fans United Wrestling alumni Category:Far North Wrestling alumni Category:Ground Breaking Wrestling alumni Category:Hardway Wrestling alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Wrestling League alumni Category:Insanity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South current roster Category:Jersey Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:MEXPRO Wrestling alumni Category:New Horizons Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Wave Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Florida alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:NWA No Limits Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Bushido alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla current roster Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate current roster Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Quintessential Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Real Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Saint Louis Anarchy alumni Category:Santino Bros. Wrestling alumni Category:Shining Burning Wrestling alumni Category:SoCal Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Underground Empire Wrestling alumni Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Wrestling Cares Association alumni Category:Wrestling Society X alumni Category:HOODSLAM alumni Category:Lucha Underground alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni